1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile cooking devices and more particularly pertains to a new portable food handling system for transporting, preparing and storing food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mobile cooking devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,055 describes a system for transporting a cooking apparatus to a location to allow for the preparation of the food. Another type of mobile cooking devices is U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,755 having a cooking apparatus that can be coupled to a vehicle to be transported to a desired location. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,317 shows a mobile broiler rotisserie.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allow for interchangeability to meet the desired need of the user.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing multiple types of food handling assemblies that are selectively removable from the trailer assembly to accommodate the needs of the user.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable food handling system that allows the user to transport either a grill assembly or a steamer assembly to prepare food.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable food handling system that allows a user to transport a storage assembly to store food.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a trailer assembly comprising a body portion, at least one wheel and a tongue portion. The wheel is rotatably coupled to the body portion whereby the wheel is designed for rolling across a support surface to facilitate transporting of the body portion across the support surface. The tongue portion is coupled to the body portion. The tongue portion is designed for being selectively coupled to a vehicle to facilitate transporting of the body portion across the support surface. At least one food handling assembly is selectively coupled to the body portion of the trailer assembly. The food handling assembly is designed for handling food received by the food handling assembly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.